Demon Slayer
by AnimeKittyLover
Summary: Light realizes that the love of his life isn't who she says she is. Blood bubbling from his mouth as he looks up fearfully at her.


Demon Slayer

Death Note fanfic

Pairing: Oc x Light

Genre: Horror/Romance

Warning: Heavy Light torture and death

Author Note: I don't own Death Note, only my character

Rating: M for gore

"Sit on the floor." Akari obeyed and sat on the floor, violet eyes shadowed by the bangs of her hair. He walked around her, occasionally threading his fingers in her hair and lightly twisting the strands between his fingers. "Did you really think that you could escape me?" She just stayed silent, her hands firmly in her lap. Akari Shinamori, the true love and angel of Light Yagami. Ever since they got together, she secretly harbored hated feelings for him. His _only true_ love hated him!

"Such a fragile soul…" she shivered violently as he placed a hand onto her arm and gently pulls her and brings her against him. Oh how she loathed being pressed up against him so much. Brushing a few strands from her face, cupping her cheek and tilting her face towards him; she didn't see the Light she met before, no, she only saw a demon from hell. No longer the prince of justice she thought he was. Only a devil with the face of an angel.

Her thoughts were shattered when he pressed a hand against her breast and squeezed. A gasp came from her throat, but not of pleasure but of disgust. "Haven't you realize yet that you belong to me." As he said this, his hand continued groping her and switches to the other to repeat the same action. Her dead violet orbs shot to life, her eyes turned to slits as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and roughly shoving him back violently.

Glaring at him with a hate that would make even L run for the hills, she walks calmly over towards him and grabs his hair again and shoves him up against the wall holding him there. "Now YOU listen to me Light! I NEVER belonged to you or any other man and I'm sure as hell won't be pushed around by a ego maniac!" For a second, she saw red replacing his eyes but it quickly went away.

"Oh, don't worry _Kira_." She said the last part; with venom "It's time to show you that unlike Misa, I'm not in love with you." Fast as lightning, she punches him across the face sending him sprawling onto his bedroom floor. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" she laughs quietly before kicking him in the stomach a few times hard. He coughed and stared up at her with pissed off eyes but did nothing. Him, Kira, getting his ass kicked by a girl. How humiliating. "Have you ever read the bible, Light?" her voice was soft as silk but held a dark concept behind it. He said nothing of course, stubborn asshole.

"Answer me!" she kicked him again and he doubled over, gasping. "I'll take that as a no." Picking him up roughly by the arm and pushes him on the bed and straddles his waist. His blood red eyes finally came and she made a quiet gasp of surprise. "Ah, Kira. You finally showed yourself." He stayed quiet, glaring up at her. She just didn't speak but she did something. Taking out knives from the drawer and stabs both of them in his hands pinning them to the bed. She hummed as the young man beneath her screamed in pain.

"After all the times, I said I loved you, I lied. Ever since I met you, I wanted nothing than to cause you pain and ultimately end your life." She said this as she took out more sharp daggers and stabs them in more places on his body. "Red…such a beautiful color, don't you think _dear_?" By now, blood was covered the entire mattress. His face was now officially pale. "Y-You Bit-" she smacks him across the face, making the pain even worse on his body.

"I'll be the one calling you the bitch." She takes out one large kitchen knife and places it on the bed beside her leg. "Like angels, they must protect the ones they love and care about. And do you know how?" he couldn't keep his eyes open long enough; losing a real good amount of blood. "They kill demons, monsters from hell." She slowly lifts the large blade over her head. His eyes widen and for the very first time in his life, Light Yagami, Kira, was afraid. No, terrified. "N-No! D-Don't. I LOVE YOU!" she stopped and a flicker of compassion shone in her eyes before they vanished. " You're nothing but a devil, despite your name, you are not pure. And those who aren't pure, must be eliminated." Bringing the blade down, it struck him through the heart.

He gagged as blood bubbled out of the many wounds as he looked up at her as his life faded. Placing a soft kiss on his now dead, bloody lips she slides off his corpse and leaves.


End file.
